Kagami's Rhapsody
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Songfic of the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Kagami kills a man and then is thinking about what her future life will be like. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for Lucky Star or the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.

So, yeah. Another Lucky Star FanFiction. I thought it'd be fun to attempt. I kinda thought it almost kinda fit Kagami in some kinda way that's way out there, but it works in my opinion, so there. You'll see how it plays out as you read on.

Italics = lyrics  
Italics in quotations = someone's thoughts  
Normal font style = general story/narration part. Whatever you wanna call it.

* * *

Kagami's Rhapsody

No. There was no way. There was no way this was true. The lilac-haired girl sat on the ground, as she stared, wide-eyed, at her hands. She slowly shook her head. Feeling herself shaking, she began to attempt to calm herself down. All she felt, though, was pain. Maybe it was pain from getting hit by the man so many times? Or maybe it was from the huge amount of stress she felt in that moment. "_No… This can't be happening…_" Her sapphire orbs closed, giving her a moment to sort through everything.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality_

She looked up, spotting the many stars that speckled the sky. It was almost calming. Maybe it was just that this night didn't seem like a night for something like this to occur.

Why did this have to be her—her of all people. A normal high school girl who had managed to maintain good grades, kept up with her studies, and had many friends. Snapping back into it somewhat, she began to feel almost as if it didn't really matter what her next move was. She just needed to leave. Nothing after that mattered to her.

_Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me_

She stood and began to walk away, thinking of her family. Thinking of what had just happened to that man. Granted, he had attacked her first, she took his gun and shot him. Shot him. Killing him instantly.

"_Mama… I'm so sorry…_" She thought as she continued walking. The realization finally hit her—she would not be returning home. Murder was something she'd never be able to talk to her parents about. Something she'd never be able to tell them. She'd need to live and get by on her own. The rare tears sprung to her eyes.

"_Mama…_"

_Mama,  
I just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger  
now he's dead_

She had just gotten accepted into college, and was starting to get to the point in time where she could choose a career. Choose her life's path. Oh, God. In that one moment, she'd just thrown her entire life away. Thrown it on the ground and stomped on it until it was nothing more than a jumbled up little heap, lying next to her feet.

Her thoughts returned back to her family. She was sure that her family would be stricken by the news of their daughter committing an act of murder. How she wanted her mother to hold her in that moment.

No. She wouldn't go home. Ever again. She would carry on as if she had no family. From this point forward, she wasn't Hiiragi Kagami. She was just Kagami.

_Mama... life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama oh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

The girl found herself walking an almost forced route. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she knew that wherever it was, she really wanted to go there. Reverting to her 'out-of-it' state, where the only thing she knew this time was the fact that she was aching all over for seemingly no reason.

She was slipping. It felt like she was ready to fall and die.

_Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

She swiveled her head to the right, instantly resting her eyes on a rather large structure. Shaking her head, she went wide-eyed, tripping and falling back onto her bottom. She had been walking to her beloved friend's house—to Konata's house. "Please…" She breathed, tears rolling down her face. "I don't wanna die…" Death. It scared her. "Maybe… I shouldn't have even been born…"

_Got to leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama oh,  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

"Kagamin?" Asked a familiar voice as she looked up. She was startled to see Konata standing in front of her, looking just as scared as Kagami did. Kagami jumped at the cracking sound in the distance. Konata glanced over her shoulder.

"Thunder." She grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled her up, dragging her into her house.

"O… Oi!" Kagami yelled. "Stop!" Konata shook her head, a feline smile on her face. "W… What're you doing outside anyway? Kagami demanded. "It's three in the morning!"

"I was having a gamin session so I was up. That was when I just happened to glance out my window and see you." There was a pause. "And I should be saying the same thing." Kagami groaned as she looked to the ground.—her tears still falling.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!  
Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo, Figaro – magnifico_

"So what _were _you doing out, Kagamin?" Konata asked, secretly noting the bruises on her friend's arms and face, as well as the bags under her eyes and her puffy face. Kagami stared at the table-top, taking a few minutes to answer.

"Just… Going out for a walk…" She replied in an unconvincing tone. Konata try to get eye contact for a minute, but gave up and walked away.

"W… Wait!" Kagami yelled. "Where're you going?" Konata shrugged.

"You're not gonna tell me what really happened, so why bother. I'm going to play my video game." The tsundere's jaw dropped. In that moment she felt… so unloved.

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

"S… Stop!" Kagami yelled. "I… I…" She looked down, not wanting to see the otaku in any way, shape or form while she was talking. "I was mugged… And the guy had a gun… And I… I… I shot—" She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and upon instinct she tried to pull away. The littler girl wouldn't let go so easily though. She just held on tighter.

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go  
Bismilah! No, we will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go  
(Let me go) Will not let you go  
(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go  
(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

Kagami shook her head. "No!" She tried to shove the smaller girl away. "I have to leave! I can't stay here—" She almost didn't have time to finish before Konata pushed her to the ground and pinned her down.

"You had a just reason." Konata shook her head.

"But… But I—" Kagami began before being quickly cut off.

"So you think you can just leave me here?" Kagami stared at her for a minute.

"N… No… But I gotta get outta here…"

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!_

"Does nothing really matter to you, Kagamin?" Asked Konata, a serious look on her face that she seldom used. Kagami's demeanor became blank.

"Nothing matters anymore."

_Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me…_

Konata's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her friend. "Fine." The tsundere noticed sadness in her friend's eyes and tone of voice. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

_Anyway the wind blows…_

* * *

**AN**: So, yeah. There's that. Not as great as I thought it would be, but it works. Please review.


End file.
